castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Slogra
Slogra is a spear-wielding enemy resembling a skeletal pterosaur. He is almost always seen paired with Gaibon, perhaps from their initial appearance as two of the four final bosses in Super Castlevania IV. In some Castlevania games, he and Gaibon are usually found in areas near where Death can be encountered, as they are his loyal servants. Slogra attacks by approaching the protagonist and lunging with his spear when he is close enough. His soul in Dawn of Sorrow allows Soma to throw spears, in a manner similar to the Javelin special weapon from Portrait of Ruin. Appearances ''Super Castlevania IV In ''Super Castlevania IV, Slogra is the first of the three final bosses before fighting Dracula. He shoots exploding fireballs from his spear when he attacks, and when hit, he jumps above the screen to land where Simon is standing. After losing half of his health, his spear will break, leaving Slogra to attack by quickly jabbing forth with his long beak. Video: *Slogra, Gaibon and Death ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night In ''Symphony of the Night, Slogra has teamed up with Gaibon. They are the first bosses Alucard will encounter. He attacks with his spear, knocking away the player. When Slogra receives a lot of damage, his spear will break and he will start to attack by lunging with his beak. If Gaibon is not low on health, he will grab Slogra and throw him at the player. In this fight, Slogra is by far the more dangerous of the two. His spear attack does much more damage than Gaibon's flame attacks, and he can also use a magical attack with said spear that does about twice the damage of Gaibon's ultimate flame attack. It is possible to get through the first half of this fight without taking any damage, however. To do so, one must attack Slogra, wait until Gaibon picks him up, and then dodge Slogra when Gaibon drops him on you. Attack him and repeat this process until Slogra dies and then finish off Gaibon, who is much easier to avoid without Slogra. Videos: *Library Tactics *First Encounter, Luck Mode, Slogra and Gaibon *Main Encounter, Luck Mode, Slogra and Gaibon ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance The body of Slogra can be found in one of the backgrounds of ''Harmony of Dissonance. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow In ''Dawn of Sorrow Slogra returns as a normal enemy. You will find both, Slogra and Gaibon, in the Mine of Judgement. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Slogra appears in ''Curse of Darkness, but he does not team up with Gaibon that often; however, commonly one appears in the same area as the other. Like in previous games, Slogra hits the player hard, knocking him away, either by impaling him or performing a three hit combo. This time around Slogra's spear doesn't break, therefore he's never seen fighting barehanded as he did in previous games. Slogra does not have his characteristic mummified appearance in this game, instead appearing somewhat muscular. He's rather infamous for his grab attack, which consists in stabbing the player with his spear while a glowing yellow energy pumps and damages Hector. While he is incapacitated, Hector is also vulnerable to other enemies' attacks, which can quickly result in his death. This is potentially dangerous in Crazy Mode. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In ''Portrait of Ruin Slogra returns as a normal enemy. You will find both, Slogra and Gaibon, in the Tower of Death. ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow '']] Slogra appeared in an artwork for the game ''Lords of Shadow. However, this only lead to a statue of Slogra making a cameo appearance in the secret ending after the credits. ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 Slogra makes a visual appearance in the main game of ''Lords of Shadow 2 as Death's scythe. The cameo from the prologue of the first game returns in the Revelations DLC, where you can actually explore the church Dracula awakens in. Gallery Super Castlevania IV - Slogra - 01.png|'Slogra' from the All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV HOD-Slogra and Gaibon.png|Background of the Skeleton Cave in Harmony of Dissonance with Slogra and Gaibon CoD Slogra Concept.JPG|Concept art of Slogra found in the Bradygames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide Slogra Twitter.jpg|Image of Slogra from Lords of Shadow posted on David Cox's Twitter account Slogra.jpg|A statue of Slogra' from the Revelations DLC of Lords of Shadow 2 Enemy Data References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com External Links *Slogra at the Castlevania Fan Wiki Category:Knights Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies